


The War Is Over?

by superiordimensions



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/superiordimensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Steven G. Rogers, because sometimes words are easier than actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Is Over?

You still march in the ceasefire,   
with land mind thoughts and    
unexploded 'I love you's.    
Dear god please embrace the white flags of my palms,   
surrender?

  
Your arms outflank me,   
pulling me closer to you in the dark:   
I surrendered to you, mind, body and soul.    
You're free from a war but at battle with yourself;   
your nightmares firing bullets from    
between clenched teeth. 

  
My soldier, perhaps you were destined to fight the world.    
Perhaps you were destined for more than this.   
Perhaps I was destined to fall in love with a boy 

with explosions in his eyes. 


End file.
